Arlo
Arlo (Asslo) is a student of Wellston High and one of the most powerful students in the school. He is also the school's King and strives to maintain order in Wellston. Appearance Arlo is a teenager with blonde hair, blue eyes, and small light-blue stud earrings. He is seen wearing a Wellston school uniform and a vest during school hours. He is also noticeably taller than most other students. His speech bubbles are pale yellow. When using his ability, his eyes glow with a bright blue light. Gallery Personality Arrogant, patient, and cunning, Arlo is fully aware of the benefits of his position and uses them to manipulate others to his own favor. He has even gotten away with treating the more powerful Seraphina with a degree of disrespect. Arlo is also completely fixated on the "proper order" of the social hierarchy and despises anyone who does not fit on said hierarchy.Chapter 50 Note: Due to his personality and cunning, Arlo is often called Asslo by many readers. Even Uru-Chan herself has used this nickname, or almost did, stopping out of the wish to survive and create more episodes. History Arlo was once King of an unnamed middle school he attended. Four years before the events of unORDINARY, the first-year student Arlo vowed to his graduating predecessor to maintain the King title as long as he remained in Wellston. He became Wellston's youngest King as a second-year student.Chapter 78 Plot .]] Beginning Like every student of Wellston, Arlo also wanted a slice of Wellston's infamous triple chocolate cake and swiped the last slice before Remi was able to grab it. Even though Remi "called" the last slice, Arlo taunted her saying that she needed to be faster. Remi wasn't going to give up without a fight and proceeded to battle the King.Prologue Apparently, Arlo lost or gave up as Remi was seen eating the cake.Chapter 1 Turf War to join the Turf Wars against Agwin.]] At some undetermined point, Arlo challenged Agwin High School to a Turf War (but claimed that Wellston was challenged by Agwin) in hopes of seeing Agwin's new Queen, Rein, in actionChapter 14 and needed a substitute Queen for Remi. Luckily for him, Seraphina was back at the Wellston Dormitories and all he needed to do was call Elaine to confirm Seraphina's presence and let her know that he was coming. Initially, Seraphina refused Arlo's offer to join the Turf War match, but Arlo desperately needed a substitute for Remi and even said that she did not have to do any fighting at all.Chapter 13 When Team Wellston arrived onto the battlefield, an impatient Broven angrily confronted Arlo about his late arrival despite being the one to instigate the fight. However, Arlo merely brushed it off. Broven then asked why Wellston even instigated the Turf Wars in the first place, and Arlo stated that his curiosity in Rein's combat prowess made him challenge Agwin. Arlo decided that the battles should be fought one-on-one before striking fear into Broven by (re)introducing Seraphina. Chapter 14 Arlo remained on the sidelines with the rest of his team during Blyke's battles against Gou and Rein. Even though Blyke was clearly going to lose to Rein, Arlo refused to call him back and merely observed.Chapter 15 .]] After Seraphina called back Blyke from battle, Arlo was pitted against the victor Rein. Thanks to his Barrier, Arlo effortlessly overpowered her and trapped her within one of his barriers. Knowing that Rein had no way out, Arlo began to strangle Rein much to the horror of both sides. Despite Broven conceding the battle, Gou's attempt to break the barrier, and Seraphina telling him to stop, Arlo continued to strangle Rein. It was not until Sera shattered his barrier when Arlo stopped. Despite the Turf Wars victory going to Wellston Private High School Arlo was not at all pleased with Seraphina's behaviour. While Elaine was healing him, Arlo asked her what had happened to Seraphina during her absence from the Turf Wars. Elaine explained to him that Sera had never been the same ever since she had met that powerless cripple John. After hearing Elaine's talk about John, Arlo told her to to report anything suspicious regarding Seraphina while he would take care of John.Chapter 17 Investigation It did not take long for Arlo to directly encounter John for the first time as the cripple happened to bump into his shoulder. While his accomplice was angered by John's lack of respect for the King, Arlo merely brushed it off and even wished John luck on his test. Chapter 18 During the encounter with John, Arlo noticed something that intrigued him: John's lack of fear. Chapter 19 During his downtime, Arlo received a call from Elaine, and she told him that Seraphina had a copy of the banned book Unordinary. Despite how grave the situation was, Arlo told Elaine to keep quiet about it. Chapter 22 While wondering how Seraphina got her hands on Unordinary and surmising that the book changed her personality, he bumped into John yet again and made him drop all his papers. After noticing John's grades (and commenting he should get a binder), Arlo bent down and helped him gather all his papers much to the surprise of the other students. Chapter 23 He later forced Isen to gather information about John. Chapter 24 Luckily for Arlo, Isen (for the most part) kept his mouth shut regarding the research of John and even brought back some intriguing information. After hearing Isen's hypothesis of John having an ability, Arlo told Isen to drop the investigation and put his plan into action by texting Elaine to report her findings to the school authorities.Chapter 27Chapter 28 Suspension Once he set his plan in motion, Arlo stepped back and "watched the school break him (John) down... Bit by bit."Chapter 29 A day after Arlo set his plan in motion, John bumped into him yet again. During this encounter with John, Arlo saw that he was texting Seraphina and knew that the phone had to go.Chapter 31 It is implied that Arlo sent two students to beat up John and break the phone in the process.Chapter 32 During a lunch break at school, Arlo was on the rooftop wondering where John fit into the social hierarchy.Chapter 34 When John came up to the rooftop to eat his lunch, Arlo noticed that he had an expression similar to the New Bostin High School class photo that Isen gave to him earlier. Despite the rooftop being for Royals only and Arlo's threats, John fearlessly refused to leave. Arlo then asked what John would do if he was King and there was one person that defied the hierarchy. Contrary to what Arlo expected, John said that he would be grateful, as it meant that all but one person were under his control, a clear contrast to John's hectic power struggle as King in New Bostin High. After John left, Arlo noted that his behaviour was like that of a high-tier and wondered what the nature of the so called "cripple" really was.Chapter 35 True Colours After John took a heavy beating from Tanner, Wenqi, Illena, and Rouker, Illena was about to land a Strength-enhanced punch, but Arlo used a Barrier to stop her. As the King stood there, Tanner attempted to justify the battle against John but was cut short when Arlo put a Barrier around him and began to shrink it around the bully. Arlo then picked John up and took him to the infirmary. While escorting John, Arlo wondered why John didn't fight back despite having an ability.Chapter 43 In the infirmary, Arlo was reading Isen's top story until John woke up. The infuriated John punched Arlo and accused him of having some sort of ulterior motive for rescuing him. Arlo kept his composure however and told John to wake up and warned him that the next time he acts out of place, he would be much less lenient.Chapter 44 After leaving the infirmary, Arlo received a text notifying that he was followed by Isen. Arlo knew that Isen did not drop the investigation of John despite his orders to drop the investigation. However, instead of punishing Isen, Arlo instead struck a deal with the reporter; if Isen can finish his current story and keep Arlo notified with new discoveries about John, then the King would pull some strings to have Isen's story on the front page.Chapter 45 Arlo hunts Isen down after the latter starts avoiding his calls and messages for a few days, due to his newfound fear of John. After their encounter, Arlo re-asserts that he will expose John and return order to the social hierarchy. Chapter 46 Knocking into John yet again, Arlo grows tired of his "pathetic" behaviour and gives him his own file binder. John insists on repaying him by taking him to Woaba Boba after school, but Arlo is equally insistent on drinking coffee rather than boba tea. The two then talk about John's relationship with Seraphina and his father and Arlo's relationship with Rei. Arlo then pays for the coffee he ordered and leaves without even touching the boba tea that John had bought for him.Chapter 47 Monster While Arlo was clearing his mind on school the rooftop, John came beside him while swinging his new binder. When Arlo reminded him that the rooftop was off-limits for John, he replied that if Arlo was really bothered by his presence, he would've thrown him off long ago. Despite Arlo's feelings of irritation, he tolerated John and told him that the rootop gave him solace from the chaos below. Shortly after, John asked if Arlo was available after school and Arlo said he might run some errands. John offered to come with him and that for Arlo to meet him at the school gates after class. As John left, Arlo wondered to himself, "How does Seraphina put up with this guy?" Arlo waited for John and was surprised to actually see Arlo waiting for him, before asking their destination.Chapter 52 The two departed on the train to run Arlo's "errands" and made a stop at Wellston's designated Turf War grounds. While John was uneasy about potential violence, Arlo assured him that there would be nothing dangerous and he was here to just meet someone. As they walked to the middle of turf grounds, they met with two other people, the bullies who broke John's phone. Arlo went on ahead to speak with the bully duo and discussed something in secret. Suddenly, on Arlo's command, the bully duo attacked John. With a smile, Arlo told the betrayed John, "Surprise!"Chapter 53 Once Ventus and Meili overpowered John, Arlo reveals that he was the one that orchestrated all of their encounters as well as Seraphina's suspension. While outwardly, he saw John as a worthless cripple that needed to be taught a lesson. In reality, Arlo was trying to force John to reveal his power. When an angry John unleashed his ability, Arlo merely smiled.Chapter 54 Arlo stood by the sidelines as he saw John brutally defeat both Ventus and Meili. Needless to say, his plan to break John into using his powers was a success.Chapter 55 With both Ventus and Meili no longer able to fight, John focuses all of his attacks on Arlo. Without using his Barrier, Arlo managed to block John's blade of wind and even John's Whirlwind attack. As John came charging towards him from the air, Arlo knew that he would have to activate his barrier right before the attack landed, lest John should see the ability and copy it. While Arlo's plan proved successful and badly damaged one of John's arms, Arlo did not expect John's Demon Claw to pierce the barrier. However, that did not stop the King from punching John a great distance away, trapping the latter in a barrier, and shrinking said barrier to crush John. John was able to generate his own barrier however and prevent Arlo's barrier from crushing him. John was then able to break out of the barrier, pin Arlo down, and mercilessly beat him up. Arlo was able to catch one of John's punches, but got head-butted. With Arlo on the ground, John threatened to dethrone Arlo should the King tell anybody about this incident.Chapter 56 After John had left, Arlo called Elaine over to his location and tasked her to heal to unconscious Ventus and Meili, saying that they were in a worse condition than he. Elaine had noticed that Arlo was uncharacteristically wounded and shaken up and tried to ask him what happened. Arlo simply told her to keep quiet about the entire incident and made no mention of John.Chapter 57 Aftermath The following day, Arlo made his way to the infirmary before school and overheard Doctor Darren and Keene talk about Leilah. His injuries prompted the doctor to give him a tonic. Keene tried to ask who had attacked him, but the King of Wellston simply dodged the question. News of the King's injury quickly spread around with school, though some dismissed it as a rumour.Chapter 59 Remi sent Arlo a text asking if he had any time.Chapter 60 Apparantly Arlo did have enough time as he was later seen waiting for Remi on a park bench. While he questioned the entire Korvoro Mall incident, Remi was able to deduce that the rumors about Arlo going to the infirmary were true. However, Arlo managed to keep the name of his attacker from Remi. Remi also revealed to Arlo about the Ability Gauge Vendor's Teddy Bears and their tracking devices; this and many other factors such as the rumors of Arlo's injury and the Kovoro Mall incident left the two royals to believe that someone is monitoring all the High-tiers.Chapter 61 To his luck, while walking in the hallway with his blue-haired friend, Arlo bumped into John. The two exchanged disgusted looks at each other, and John starts to walk away before Arlo's Blue-Haired Friend grabs him by the collar, noticing that he was the same person that bumped into him before. Before he tried to beat John up, however, Arlo defends him and grabs his friend's arm, crushing it. John walks away from the two, leaving Arlo to think of how selfish he was to keep his power to himself and corrupt Seraphina with his ideologies.Chapter 62 On a later date, Arlo approached Cecile with the intention of finding out who the anonymous reporter was. Cecile then criticised the King for favouring Remi, dreading that she and Blyke would run the school like Rei had. However, Arlo reminded Cecile that she was overthrown by Remi and warned her to respect the queen. Reluctantly, Cecile revealed to Arlo that the anonymous reporter's name was Terrence. Arlo pressed for more information on the anonymous reporter, and after Cecile reluctantly gave more information, the King demands to the press to give him a copy of everything Terrence submits, and any article that pertains to the Royals must be approved by him. Begrudgingly, Cecile agrees to Arlo's terms.Chapter 82 Walking down the hallway, Arlo had noticed Elaine giving him the cold shoulder, opting him to ask her what happened. Elaine tried to hide her encounter with John, but to no avail, and she told Arlo how she managed to piece together what had happened to Ventus and Meili that day. Arlo then told Elaine that as long as they kept quiet, they were safe. Elaine also noticed Arlo was afraid of John, and the latter noticed someone watching...Chapter 67 Rage After failing to reach Elaine, John called Arlo and forced Wellson’s King to get Elaine over to his house. Upon arrival, Elaine and Arlo were shocked to find Seraphina badly injured. While Elaine used her ability on the injured Ace, Arlo had found it peculiar that Seraphina was in such a state, considering her god-like ability, leading Wellston’s King to surmise that Seraphina didn’t use her ability in that fight. Once the stab wound was healed, John had noticed that Seraphina was still unconscious and questioned Elaine what was wrong. When John was about to strike Elaine for not giving a clear answer, he was stopped by Arlo and was told by the King to figure out what happened himself.Chapter 70 Arlo then watches John use his his ability to copy Elaine’s Healing ability to patch up Seraphina’s remaining wounds; he wondered to himself how someone as powerful as Seraphina could end up in such a state. When Elaine tried to reach out to John, Arlo stopped her. Later that night, both the King and the Healer were sitting on the couch when Elaine noticed Arlo’s uncharacteristically submissive behaviour around John, but before she could further question him, Arlo simply glared at her.Chapter 71 He was later awoken by Elaine getting attacked by an assailant and easily subdued the attacker. While interrogating the attacker, Arlo, John, and Elaine realised that the assailant they were interrogating was merely a decoy. The three gave chase to the second attacker, and before he could escape, Arlo trapped the assailant within his Barrier.Chapter 72 With Seraphina held at knife-point, and the captor serious about killing the God-tier, John realised that he had to find another way to rescue Seraphina. On the fly, John acted as if he was conceding to the captor’s terms and began to tell Arlo to release his Barrier. While Arlo initially thought that John was giving up, the King realised that the raven-haired boy was creating a distraction. After the King discreetly sent Elaine on standby, he and John managed to annoy and distract the captor with their “argument” and got him to lower the knife, allowing John to attack the kidnapper and release Seraphina. With Elaine tending to Seraphina and John angrily stabbing the kidnapper, Arlo maintained his Barrier until it was shattered by the captors’ van.Chapter 73 After successfully rescuing Seraphina from the clutches of her kidnappers, Arlo, Elaine, and John began to recover from the injuries they sustained as well as the temporal ability dampening that occurred to them earlier that night. Even though the trio successfully saved Seraphina, John was angrily berated Arlo for the escape of the kidnappers, causing the two to enter a heated argument; however, they were stopped by Elaine. While Arlo and Elaine discussed their speculations of the kidnapping being preplanned, John sat on the floor of his couch, pondering about their conversation, only entering the conversation when he recalled the kidnappers saying “''It’s going to wear off soon, and if that happens, we’re done for.” Arlo accurately surmised that the ability dampening had something to do with Seraphina’s defeat but figuring out how the kidnappers managed to track Seraphina was another matter. Suddenly, the King recalled the conversation regarding the Kovoro Mall incident with Remi and remembered that John and Seraphina went to the mall a month and a half earlier. Upon realising this revelation, Arlo began to tell John about his findings and that his house was being watched, but John refused to believe the King, saying, “Not everyone spends an entire month planning the downfall of a single person.” Regardless of John’s disbelief, he asked Arlo what the kidnappers’ motives were, but none of the trio were sure.Chapter 74 Seraphina was still unconscious after their conversation, and Elaine worried that they should go to the hospital and report the incident to the authorities. Arlo agreed with her course of action, but John suggested an alternative, to take her to Doctor Darren, talk to Headmaster Vaughn, and keep the authorities out of it. By the time the three had fallen asleep, Seraphina had woken up, groggy, sick, and confused with the recent events. She realised that she was not feeling well and ran to the bathroom to vomit. When John checked on her, Seraphina realised that she was still groggy and realised that her ability was completely useless. Elaine and Arlo followed Seraphina and John into the bedroom, much to Seraphina’s confusion, but John happily explained their situation. Arlo was irritated with John’s cheery demeanour, but when John asked Arlo if he could borrow his phone, John menacingly reminded the King that his phone was broken by “some jerks.” Arlo handed John his phone and he began to call the school doctor.Chapter 75 While John and Seraphina visited the infirmary, Arlo and Elaine reported the break-in to Headmaster Vaughn. Once they were dismissed, the King reassured the distressed Elaine that everything will go back to normal.Chapter 76 Arc 12 Once school started up, everything seemed to be under control...until Arlo noticed Blyke hanging up flyers for the first time. The school Jack explained to Arlo that he was hanging EMBER flyers on Remi's request and also reported that the Queen was obsessed with EMBER to the point of "''going nuts." Once Remi arrived, she asked if Arlo would help, but the King flat out refused. Arlo also noticed that Remi's behaviour could potentially spread panic and chaos among the student body and decides to put a stop to it by inviting her for a drink.Chapter 78 Remi was late for the meeting, however, giving Arlo ample time to reminisce about the promise he made to Rei...and John being a threat to said promise. While the two shared a drink, he tried to dissuade Remi from obsessing over EMBER but only succeeded in triggering an outburst from the Queen. Angered with the lack of leads on EMBER and everyone else criticizing the vigilantes, Remi furiously defended the actions of the vigilantes and reminded Arlo that Rei also had similar ideals. While Arlo was in shock, trying to remember how Rei died, Melody poured her drink on Remi to shut her up. The angered pinkette demanded an apology from the Agwin students, and when they refused, Arlo stood up and demanded the same. After a short tussle and Arlo trapping the two in his Barrier, Melody apologized to Remi and took off. However, Remi saw Arlo's methods as "too far" and angrily stormed off to wash her ruined outfit.Chapter 79 Arlo was also present to protect a powerless Seraphina from Brea, and warned all other students in the vicinity to not overstep their boundaries. Once he made his superiority clear, the King took Seraphina into an isolated classroom, where Arlo began to lecture her about asserting her authority. However, Seraphina was more curious about Arlo's actions; normally, he would have left the powerless Seraphina to fend for herself, but instead, he protected her from Brea. Arlo claimed that Seraphina's current predicament was temporary and that there was no point in causing any "unnecessary disruptions," but in truth, the King only did so because of John's threat to his throne. However, Seraphina believed that Arlo had ulterior motives and warned him to stay away from her.Chapter 81 Bonus Episodes Introduction Arlo was one of the three characters to by introduced by Uru-chan. He is the "lovable antagonist" of the story and threatened to stab Uru-chan with a fork when she was about to call him "Asslo".Bonus Episode L is for Loser Elaine mentions to Arlo how John's lock of hair looked like the letter "L". Levels and Tiers Arlo's stats appeared on the tier list and is revealed to be a god-tier. After Uru-chan's presentation of abilities, Arlo raised his hand and asked where the next episode was.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Arlo profile.jpg|Arlo's stats Arlo Forcefield.jpeg|Arlo using his barrier as a force field Arlo traps Rein.jpeg|Arlo trapping Rein within his barrier Arlo walk.jpeg|Arlo walks through his barrier As the King of Wellston, Arlo is one of the strongest students in Wellston, and as a testament to his power, Arlo managed to become the King of Wellston Private High School during his second year. Not only is he powerful, but he is also a cunning planner as he was the one who orchestrated Seraphina's suspension as well as other elaborate plans to wear down John's patience and get him to reveal his true colours. Arlo also has the third highest power level in Wellstonuru-chan's Twitter and is the second god-tier to be introduced. Barrier: Arlo is capable of creating defensive barriers and can use them as force fields and makeshift traps thanks to his ability, Barrier. His barriers also can also inflict damage by reflecting attacks onto the attacker. While his barriers are, for the most part, unbreakable, Arlo can simply walk through them as if they don't exist.Chapter 16 However, Arlo can be hurt if one of his barriers are broken. Physical abilities Arlo has shown that he is capable of hand to hand combat without using his ability, as seen in his battle with John. He withstood John's attacks until he thought that he could defeat him quickly. Intelligence While his actual performance in academics is currently unknown, Arlo is a very cunning person. Using his connections as well as his high status, Arlo is more than capable of orchestrating grand schemes. One such scheme was Seraphina's suspension. Relationships * Elaine: Arlo and Elaine are part Wellston's Turf Wars. Elaine is loyal to Arlo and listens to everything he says. He also assigned her to keep an eye on Sera. * John: Arlo absolutely despises John for refusing to conform to his place in society as well as being the reason for Seraphina's change in behavior. However, at the same time, Arlo is intrigued by John, but after being defeated by him, he was scared by John's threat of dethroning him. As noted by Elaine, Arlo now fears john after the incident but at the same time, he is disgusted by john due to him pretending to be a cripple despite having enough strength to change so much. However, Arlo also believes that his throne is not in jeopardy as long as John remains believed to be a cripple. * Rei: While he disagreed with Rei's methods of running the school, Arlo actually admired his predecessor for his knack at recognizing talent, incredible strength, and charismatic way of getting along with others.Chapter 47 . When Cecile insulted Rei, Arlo immediately got aggressive and forced out an answer from her with a noticeable angry look thus showing how much respect he garners for his predecessor. * Remi: Although they are both on Wellston's Turf Wars roster, they do not see eye-to-eye on many issues and frequently fight. However, they do seem to care about one another, however much they fight. On a side note, he has also given Remi the nickname "Pinky," much to her chagrin.Chapter 61 * Seraphina: Despite Arlo and Seraphina being members of Wellston's current Turf Wars roster, the two do not get along at all. According to Remi, he and Sera always had some beef with each other.Chapter 23 Notes & Trivia * A reoccurring gag in UnOrdinary is Arlo threatening people with a fork. He did this in to Isen in the latter's imaginationChapter 24 and to Uru-chan in the UnOrdinary Bonus Episode. * Many fans and even Uru-chan have "affectionately" nicknamed him "Asslo". Even Remi calls him this in-comic. ** Some fans have dubbed Arlo "Brolo" in Chapters 47 to 53, in which he seemed to be more friendly to John this was rectified later when Arlo revealed the full extent of his plan. To get the nickname Asslo back. (And reveal the extent of Johns powers). * Arlo is taller than most of his peers.. * The name 'Arlo' means 'fortified hill'. Cameos * In Quimchee's webcomic [http://webtoons.com/en/romance/i-love-yoo/list?title_no=986 I Love Yoo], Arlo's nickname "Asslo" appears in 10th place in the arcade game Fabio Kart.http://webtoons.com/en/romance/i-love-yoo/episode-21/viewer?title_no=986&episode_no=23 References Discussions Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:God-tier Category:Wellston Students Category:High-tier Category:King